Le temps d'une soirée
by Carlie-x-stories
Summary: Une rencontre fortuite dans un train, puis une autre lors d'une soirée: l'une débouchant sur une relation des plus torrides, l'autre bien plus passionnée. Entre deux hommes son coeur balance...sexe et sentiments ne font parfois pas bon ménage...
1. Chapter 1

**• Chapitre 1 •**

**V**oyage en train

**L**e paysage défilait sous mes yeux à grande vitesse. Je ne discernais qu'un étalage difforme de couleurs, seules les nuances se distinguaient. Tantôt tirant vers un jaune paille, tantôt vers un vert foncé. Puis soudain, l'espace d'un court instant, tout devint noir. Mais la lumière revint instantanément. Nous venions de passer un tunnel. J'abandonnai le paysage et observai les passagers présents dans le wagon où je me trouvais. En fait, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes. Un couple âgé discutait, un homme lisait le _Times_, une femme était accompagnée de trois enfants qui jouaient calmement, et puis il y avait moi, inerte et silencieuse, comme coupée du monde. Il restait une bonne quinzaine de minutes de trajet avant que le train n'atteigne le quai de Brighton Station et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'occuper.

**J**e soupirai pensivement tout en contemplant la plaine quand le train ralentit soudainement. Une voix signala à travers l'interphone que nous arrivions à Preston Station. Depuis ma place, j'observai le flux lent des passagers qui descendaient et montaient à bord du train. L'homme au journal et le couple descendirent également, mais personne n'entra. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le train repartit que je vis un jeune homme pénétrer dans le wagon. Il était grand, la silhouette fine, longue et dynamique. Ce n'était pas le premier garçon longiligne que je rencontrais mais son look était tout à fait singulier. J'avais beau vivre dans un pays où l'excentricité est une marque de fabrique, je n'en restais pas moins abasourdie en voyant le style punk de sa coiffure. Ses cheveux teints en noir étaient en accord parfait avec le reste de sa tenue qui, elle non plus, ne passait pas inaperçue. Il était vêtu d'un slim noir et d'un haut à manches longues couleur taupe par-dessus lequel il portait un veston noir déboutonné. Chacune de ses mains disparaissait sous une mitaine de cuir noir, plusieurs colliers paraient son cou et je remarquai également un piercing à l'arcade droite. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pensé d'une telle tenue sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais sur lui, l'ensemble était vraiment élégant. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'une revue de mode.

**L'**inconnu se tint à l'entrée du wagon durant quelques secondes. Il le balaya du regard puis, sans comprendre pourquoi, ses prunelles chocolat se posèrent sur ma personne. Je soutins son regard, une ébauche de sourire marqua un court instant son visage, et dans une démarche souple et mesurée il vint s'installer face à moi. Je ne saurais dire s'il prenait place à cet endroit dans un but déterminé, mais à ce moment précis, je sentis que ses yeux cernés de noir ne me quittaient plus. Il arborait cet air mystérieux, à la fois attirant et effrayant, mais dont on ne peut se détacher. Et voici qu'à présent, nous nous détaillions mutuellement en silence, comme si nulle présentation n'était nécessaire.

- Maman, tu as vu le monsieur il a une crête comme les poules de la ferme de papi. _avait dit soudainement l'un des enfants assis près de nous en pointant le jeune homme du doigt._

- On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, John. _l'avait repris sa mère en étouffant un petit rire._

**M**ais, excepté le petit rictus amusé qui se forma à la commissure de ses lèvres, celui dont je ne connaissais pas le nom ne réagit aucunement. Il continua à me regarder, et moi de même. On pouvait dire qu'au jeu des regards, j'étais très forte. J'aurais pu tenir jusqu'à la fin du voyage s'il le fallait, mais le jeune homme à la « crête de poule » semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il sortit de nulle part une petite enveloppe cachetée qu'il posa sur la table qui nous séparait. Il avait donc un but. Instantanément, je l'interrogeai du regard mais je n'en tirai rien. De sa main manucurée, il fit glisser l'enveloppe jusqu'à moi. J'hésitai longuement. Un inconnu débarquant de je-ne-sais-où venait de me tendre une enveloppe et ce, dans un but apparemment prédéfini. Qui ne se méfierait pas ? Cependant, ma curiosité sans précédent me rongeait et je résistais de moins en moins à l'envie de m'emparer du courrier. Le jeune brun ne parut pas impatient. Il demeurait plus que tout silencieux et son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment. Nous dûmes sans doute rester ainsi de longues minutes car la voix de l'interphone annonça notre arrivée imminente à Brighton Station. Partagée entre curiosité et méfiance, je n'arrivai pas à me décider. L'inconnu quant à lui, resta égal à lui-même.

**P**erchée sur mes escarpins noirs dans mon manteau rouge vif, j'attendais le bus numéro douze à destination de Peacehaven, tenant ma valise d'une main et mon sac de l'autre. Le vent frais de septembre s'engouffrait dans ma chevelure blonde, mais frileuse comme je l'étais, je refermai un peu plus mes bras autour de mon buste après un léger frisson. J'avais allumé mon lecteur et écoutais les derniers tubes à la mode tout en repensant aux récents événements.

**J**e n'arrivais pas à croire que ma curiosité l'avait emporté sur ma raison. Je me revoyais assise dans le train, l'enveloppe me narguant sur la table, et lui, soutenant son regard sur moi afin de jauger ma réaction. Alors que les premiers passagers commençaient à descendre, nous étions encore assis l'un en face de l'autre. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier appel avant la fermeture des portes que je me décidai enfin à prendre l'enveloppe et à m'en aller. Une fois sur le quai, je m'étais retournée en espérant revoir ce mystérieux inconnu, mais ce dernier avait disparu. J'avais alors fourré l'enveloppe dans mon sac sans un regard sur elle et m'étais hâtée de rejoindre Marine Parade où je prenais toujours le bus.

**A**près plus d'un quart d'heure d'attente, un bus arriva enfin. Comme chaque fin de journée, il était bondé et je m'imaginais déjà passer une partie du trajet debout. Finalement en montant à l'étage, je trouvai une place libre tout à l'avant, celle que je préférais. De là, on pouvait contempler la vue magnifique de la côte baignée par les derniers rayons du jour. Peacehaven était à une demi-heure du centre de Brighton et j'effectuais plusieurs fois ce trajet chaque week-end lorsque je venais voir mon père. Lui et ma mère avait divorcé quand j'avais dix ans et depuis ce jour, ma sœur Sarah et moi associions la vie trépidante de Londres au charme balnéaire de Brighton. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

**L**orsque j'arrivai à Peacehaven, le soleil n'était plus qu'une aura lumineuse à l'horizon. Le bus m'avait déposé à Mayfield Avenue et je longeais à présent la rue pour rejoindre la maison. J'avançai d'un pas rapide, non pas à cause du froid, mais bien à cause de l'enveloppe que je gardais au chaud dans mon sac. Arrivée devant la maison, je poussai la barrière et traversai la coursive. En entrant, j'ôtai mes escarpins et dans ma précipitation, manquai de tomber. En passant dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre, une voix m'interpella.

- Lindsay, c'est toi chérie ? _demanda la voix._

- Oui, papa. Je suis arrivée.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu arrivais ce soir. Tu aurais pu m'appeler, je serais venu te chercher. _lança-t-il depuis la pièce où il était._

- Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai pris le bus. _criai-je depuis ma chambre où je déposai mes affaires._ Et puis, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

**J**e sortis de ma chambre et tombai nez à nez avec un homme de corpulence moyenne, les cheveux châtain tout juste grisonnant, la barbe mal rasée et vêtu d'un pull beige et d'un jean. L'homme m'embrassa tendrement la joue et sourit. Je le pris dans mes bras.

- A ce que je vois tu as encore passé deux jours entiers sans dormir !

**M**on père rigola sans pour autant nier les faits.

- Tu me connais, tant que je ne suis pas satisfait, je ne m'arrête pas !

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, oui.

- Je suis content de te voir. Sarah ne vient pas ce week-end ? _s'enquit mon père._

- Elle arrive demain matin, elle tenait absolument à se rendre à un anniversaire, tu sais comment elle est, elle ne rate jamais une seule fête.

- Tout le portrait de sa mère plus jeune ! Au fait, je n'ai rien préparé pour ce soir alors j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait dîner dehors tous les deux, enfin, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée.

- Avec plaisir ! _répondis-je._

- Très bien. Alors disons dans une heure.

**I**l m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et disparut dans son bureau où il travaillait chaque jour comme un forcené. S'il y avait bien un endroit où j'étais sûre de trouver mon père en toute circonstance, c'était bien son bureau. Il était écrivain et ses deux précédents romans se vendaient plutôt bien je dois dire. Il travaillait à son nouveau livre, le troisième d'une saga policière poignante, et passait parfois plusieurs jours sans manger ni dormir correctement, enfermé entre ses quatre murs. Ca en devenait effrayant parfois.

**J**e regagnai donc ma chambre et commençai à défaire ma valise. Je sortis un slim bleu marine et un pull noir à col roulé. Je partis ensuite sous la douche et revint une demi-heure plus tard, habillée et maquillée. J'enfilai ma paire de bottes noires et me fis une queue de cheval. J'attrapais mon sac que j'avais posé sur mon lit quand l'enveloppe tomba au sol. Je la ramassai et pris, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais en ma possession, le temps de la regarder. C'était une enveloppe couleur crème, vierge et on ne peut plus banale. Je m'apprêtai à l'ouvrir quand mon père entra dans ma chambre.

- Tu es prête ?

**J**e me tournai vers lui et acquiesçai en souriant.

- On peut y aller, oui.

**J**e rangeai l'enveloppe dans un tiroir de mon bureau et rejoignis mon père. Ce dernier avait troqué son pull et son jean pour une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir, il s'était également rasé et sentait bon le dernier parfum que je lui avais offert. Nous nous installâmes dans l'habitacle de sa berline gris métallisé puis il démarra.

- Et comment va ta mère ? _m'interrogea-t-il._

- Toujours si occupée par son travail. Entre les internes et ses interventions, elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

- Ah Jane…elle ne changera donc jamais. _soupira-t-il amusé._

- Il faut croire que vous vous étiez bien trouvés. Comme dit le dicton, qui se ressemble s'assemble. _déclarai-je en rigolant._

**M**on père sourit. Son sourire scella d'ailleurs notre discussion. Il parlait très peu de sa séparation avec ma mère. Durant le reste du trajet, ce fut donc les Beatles qui animèrent l'habitacle.

**N**ous avions opté pour un restaurant italien. Le cadre était agréable et les lumières tamisées renforçaient cet effet d'intimité. Vous me direz qu'avec son père ce n'est sans doute pas l'effet recherché mais, j'aimais beaucoup les soirées que l'on passait ensemble tous les deux. On discutait énormément et il était souvent de très bon conseil.

- Je meurs de faim ! _s'exclama mon père en attaquant son plat de lasagnes._

**J**e le regardai d'un air à la fois attendri et amusé. Lorsque mon père n'avait pas mangé durant deux jours comme c'était le cas ce soir-là, il pouvait avaler plusieurs assiettes les unes après les autres sans craindre d'en être malade. Il avait un estomac à toute épreuve.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour ingurgiter tant de nourriture en quelques heures ! _remarquai-je._

- Je dirais plutôt que tu ne sais plus vraiment ce que signifie manger normalement ! _rétorqua-t-il après avoir dégluti._ Regarde-moi ça, tu ne manges presque rien ! Toujours de la salade, des légumes et du poisson…jamais un bon gros steak cuit à point, de fast-food, ni de crèmes glacées. Ma fille est une anorexique !

- Rooh papa, voyons. Pas à ce point tout de même. C'est vrai que je me surveille, mais il m'arrive de manger un hamburger ou une glace. Je mange de tout. Mais en plus petite quantité pour certains aliments. Je ne tiens pas à devenir aussi grosse que tante Susanne.

**M**on géniteur éclata de rire et je rigolai avec lui.

- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses devenir comme elle, chérie. Surtout avec ce genre d'alimentation. Cependant, tu n'es pas non plus obligée de te priver de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Tu me vois dans les bureaux de _Vogue_ aussi grosse qu'une baleine ? Ah ça non alors ! Je ne suis ni trop maigre, ni trop grosse. J'ai juste ce qu'il faut et je tiens simplement à rester comme ça toute ma vie, ou en tout cas une bonne partie.

- J'ai comme l'impression que ce journal te monte à la tête ! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas aidé à obtenir ce stage. Ces gens ne font que complexer les jeunes filles de ton âge et poussent les plus fragiles d'entre elles à l'anorexie, voire au suicide. C'est déplorable.

- Je ne dis pas que tout ce qui est véhiculé par le magasine est correct. D'ailleurs la rédaction minimise au maximum ce genre de chose en refusant d'engager des mannequins trop maigres. Mais je dis simplement que j'aime ce que je fais. Et puis tout le monde sait aujourd'hui que les photos de modes sont retouchées ! De toute façon, je ne tiens pas non plus à ressembler à une fille sous-alimentée. Il n'y a que la mode qui me passionne vraiment, pas les mannequins. Tu peux me comprendre pourtant !

**I**l ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait que j'avais raison. Ses parents ne considéraient pas l'écriture comme un métier digne de ce nom et ce malgré sa notoriété, quant à ma mère, ce fut justement à cause de cette passion pour l'écriture qu'elle le quitta. Elle estimait qu'il préférait ses intrigues sanglantes à leur propre histoire. Dans un sens, je pouvais la comprendre car lorsque mon père travaillait sur un roman, il était souvent ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Pour moi aussi la mode était une passion et mon père m'avait décroché un stage dans l'édition britannique du célèbre magazine _Vogue_. Je désirais devenir reporter. Couvrir les plus grands défilés, découvrir Paris, Milan, New-York…c'était mon rêve. Il le comprenait pour être passé par là, mais n'adhérait pas totalement à l'effet que cela produisait sur moi ou l'exemple que cela donnait à ma jeune sœur –notamment mes « restrictions » alimentaires. Il est vrai que je me surveillais un peu…bon, d'accord, un peu plus qu'il ne le faudrait mais, c'était pour la bonne cause et puis, je ne voulais pas grossir. Ma mère était mince, ma sœur Sarah l'était également alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne le reste pas. Ca pourrait paraître un peu choquant mais, ma taille trente-huit je l'aime et je ne voudrais la perdre pour rien au monde. L'image que renvoie les magazines aux adolescentes est discutable certes, mais je savais distinguer l'excès du juste équilibre, et tant que cela durerait, je ne changerais pas de position.

- Ta mère n'a jamais eu besoin de se surveiller et pourtant aujourd'hui elle est splendide ! _reprit mon père après avoir bu une gorgée de vin._

- Maman fait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui, quelle que soit la nature de ce qu'il mange, ne grossisse pas.

- Je vois que tu deviens aussi têtue qu'elle. _ironisa-t-il._

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour un rien.

- Alors fais-moi plaisir, mange autre chose en ma compagnie que de la salade et je te laisserai tranquille.

- Je suis remplie là, je viens d'avaler une entrecôte et des haricots verts.

**I**l y eut un léger silence puis nous rigolâmes tous les deux.

**A**près un agréable dîner, nous fîmes un détour par le Brighton Pier où nous ne dépensâmes pas moins de cinquante livres en jeux et attractions en tout genre avant de rentrer. Avec mon père, je redevenais cette petite fille de six ans qu'il emmenait tous les jours sur la plage de galets et où nous nous amusions à faire fuir les mouettes. Une enfance des plus joyeuses.

**M**on père venait de s'enfermer dans son bureau avec un thermos de café, signifiant qu'une longue nuit s'annonçait pour lui. Je pris la décision de terminer de ranger mes vêtements dans mon armoire. Je ne me déplaçais jamais sans moins de cinq tenues. Pour un week-end c'est sans doute beaucoup mais comme j'aime à le dire, il faut une tenue pour toutes les occasions.

**U**ne fois ma valise vide refermée, j'attrapai mon sac et le fouillai à la recherche de la fameuse enveloppe mais je ne la trouvai plus. Je m'assis lourdement sur mon lit et regardai un instant mon bureau avant de me souvenir. J'ouvris le tiroir et soupirai de soulagement en voyant le courrier ouvert à demi. Je m'en emparai et l'ouvris sans attendre une minute de plus. Dans l'enveloppe vierge, je découvris un carton d'invitation. Celui-ci était de couleur écru contenant des reliures à chaque coin, et au centre un mot était marqué en lettres dorées calligraphiées.

_**"The Ritz Hotel.**_

**_Sunday, September 11th_**

**_7.00pm"_**

**J**e relus le mot une bonne dizaine de fois afin de m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Je tournai le carton mais il n'y avait aucune autre indication au dos. Je m'assis un moment sur mon lit, le carton entre les mains, lorsque le visage du jeune homme du train m'apparut. Le nom du Ritz me trottait continuellement dans la tête. Un inconnu m'avait remis une enveloppe alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas et dans laquelle se trouvait une invitation à une soirée dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Je finis par remettre le carton dans l'enveloppe, laquelle je mis dans mon tiroir. Je pris mon lecteur et sortis dans l'allée. J'allumai une cigarette, et après avoir tiré une première bouffée, j'expirai tout en contemplant le ciel étoilé. Devais-je me rendre à cette soirée ? Qui verrai-je une fois là-bas ? Autant de questions qui restaient pour l'heure sans réponses.


	2. Chapter 2

**• Chapitre 2 •**

**M**ontre-moi ton invitation, je te dirai qui tu es

**L**orsque je me levai le samedi matin, mon père somnolait devant son bureau, une tasse de café à la main. Je m'approchai de lui et lui tapotai le dos. Il sursauta et manqua de renverser son café sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

- Excuse-moi. _fis-je en déplaçant la tasse._ Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Quelle heure est-il ? _demanda mon père d'une voix pâteuse._

- Sept heures. Sarah m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle arrivait dans deux heures.

- Très bien. _acquiesça-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix._

- Tu devrais aller dormir tu ne penses pas ? _lui suggérai-je._

- Sans doute, oui. Mais il y a ce passage…et puis Sarah arrive bientôt…

- Ca attendra. _le coupai-je._ Va te reposer. J'irai chercher Sarah moi-même.

- Tu es un ange Lindsay.

**J**e lui souris. Il se leva et m'embrassa sur le front avant de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre en baillant longuement. J'allai à la cuisine et me préparai un bol de céréales que j'avalai lentement. Après mon petit déjeuner, je pris ma douche et enfilai une robe courte violette et une paire de collants noire. Je choisis ensuite de mettre des escarpins violets. Je brossai mes cheveux qui resteraient lâchés et passai plusieurs minutes à me maquiller. Pour ma part, une tenue sans le maquillage approprié perdait tout son charme.

**Q**uand je repassai devant la chambre de mon père, celui-ci s'était littéralement effondré sur son lit et dormait profondément. Je retournai dans ma chambre, empoignai mon manteau bleu azur et mon sac avant de sortir de la maison. Dehors, un vent glacé soufflait tandis qu'une journée des plus ensoleillées s'annonçait ; et en automne, ici, ce n'était pas fréquent. Je patientai quelques minutes à l'arrêt de bus et montai à bord du numéro douze.

**J'**arrivai à Brighton Station avec cinq minutes d'avance. Je m'assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs de la gare et observai ce qui se passait autour de moi. Etrangement, je sondai la foule à la recherche de l'inconnu du train, en imaginant sans doute qu'il surgirait de nulle part comme lors de sa brusque apparition dans le wagon la veille. En réalité, je n'avais cessé de penser à lui cette nuit. Je revoyais constamment ses traits fins, son regard troublant, pénétrant, et ce style peu commun qui lui seyait si bien. Il m'intriguait.

- Ely ! _héla subitement une voix parmi la foule._

**I**l n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui m'appelait comme ça. Je pivotai sur moi-même et aperçus une tête blonde aux mèches noires. Une silhouette svelte de petite taille se dégagea des passagers qui allaient et venaient, traînant une valise rouge derrière elle.

- Sarah !

**M**a sœur arriva à mon niveau et m'embrassa. Malgré ses bottines noires à talons, elle m'arrivait à peine à la poitrine. Elle était très petite et tout le monde s'était toujours imaginé qu'elle tenait sa petitesse de feu notre grand-mère Alba, la mère de notre père. A quinze ans, elle atteignait à peine un mètre cinquante-quatre, cependant elle ne s'en plaignait jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que maman lui permettait de s'acheter des chaussures à talons hauts. Sarah en était dingue. Elle possédait plus d'une trentaine de paires de chaussures, même moi je n'en avais pas autant. C'était hallucinant.

- Papa n'est pas là ? _s'enquit-elle en marchant à mes côtés._

- Il dort. Si tu savais, il a passé ces deux derniers jours sans dormir alors je ne te raconte même pas dans quel état je l'ai trouvé hier.

**N**ous rigolâmes.

- Et cet anniversaire ? Tu as revu Andy ? _l'interrogeai-je curieuse._

- Ennuyeux au possible ! _déclara-t-elle visiblement déçue._ Rappelle-moi de ne plus accepter d'invitation de la part de Cathy Fergusson.

- Je vois…

- Oh non ! Tu es loin du compte. Enfin… _(Elle marqua une pause)_ J'ai revu Andy, oui. Mais c'est bel et bien fini cette fois. Je n'attends plus rien de lui. Ce mec est une enflure, dénué d'intelligence et totalement immature !

- Eh bien ! Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux à ce que je vois !

- Et comment ! Je ne m'y laisserai pas prendre une seconde fois.

**J**e la pris dans mes bras en lui glissant un mot réconfortant. Elle l'avait aimé durant plus deux ans et n'arrivait pas à tourner la page depuis que ce dernier avait rompu. Mais savoir que désormais elle avait tiré un trait sur ce garçon me soulageait. Bien que trois ans nous séparaient, Sarah et moi étions très proches et nous étions toujours présentes l'une pour l'autre en cas de besoin.

**D**e retour à la maison, papa dormait toujours. Sarah déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre puis nous nous installâmes dans le jardin, elle avec son ordinateur portable, moi avec un magazine de mode.

- Oh ! La reine organise une réception dans leur propriété en Ecosse cette année, pour l'anniversaire du prince Charles. _clama Sarah les yeux rivés sur son écran._ Je te parie combien que tout le gratin sera là…sans compter ce cher prince Harry !

**N**ous échangeâmes un petit rire.

- Après son séjour au milieu du désert afghan, hum…beau retour à la vie mondaine ! Ce serait une trop grosse faveur qu'elle lui ferait d'après moi ! _lançai-je en rigolant._

- Tu as sans doute raison, oui.

**J**e me replongeai dans mon journal où je lisais un article concernant le style visual kei. Il faisait appel à tant d'influences, qu'associées ensemble, cela donnait naissance à un tout autre genre. C'était très intéressant d'un point de vue esthétique.

- Amy Winehouse semble être de retour sur nos terres ! Elle devrait même sortir un nouvel album l'année prochaine ! _m'annonça Sarah._

- Intéressant, mais j'aime autant ne pas trop espérer car je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre de sa part.

- Sa vie à l'air de prendre un nouveau tournant. Je suis certaine qu'elle nous surprendra tous !

**J**e souris. Ma sœur était toujours au courant de tout. Quand ce n'était pas par l'intermédiaire des médias ou d'internet, elle l'apprenait par diverses personnes. C'était impressionnant. Elle souhaitait devenir attachée de presse, et au vu de ses nombreux contacts à seulement quinze ans, je ne doutais pas qu'elle pût réussir dans ce métier.

- Au fait, j'ai vu la sœur de Matthew à la fête de Cathy.

- Et, alors ? _m'enquis-je d'un air détaché._

- Il paraît qu'il a fait une fête la semaine dernière pour présenter sa nouvelle copine. Lucy m'a raconté qu'elle est à moitié thaïlandaise et que depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble ils…

- Tu peux t'arrêter, je suis déjà au courant de tout ça ! _lançai-je._ Surtout que, j'y étais invitée à cette fête.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- C'était inutile puisque je n'y suis pas allée. _repris-je._ J'ai quitté Matthew depuis trois semaines. Il espère quoi en se pavanant avec sa nouvelle conquête ? Que je le supplie de revenir ? Jamais ! Qu'elle le garde ! Elle s'en lassera tôt ou tard elle aussi ! _rigolai-je ensuite._

- Les mecs je te jure ! C'est quelque chose tout de même ! _renchérit Sarah._ Pas plus tard qu'hier en sortant du bahut, un garçon m'accoste et me demande de but en blanc mon numéro de téléphone alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- Tu l'as envoyé balader ?

- Et comment ! Mais c'est surtout parce que cinq minutes avant, il l'avait fait à une autre fille !

**N**ous rigolâmes puis, soudain, l'inconnu du train me revint en mémoire. Mon rire cessa immédiatement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Eh bien…_balbutiai-je._ Tu ne le croiras jamais, mais un inconnu que j'ai rencontré dans le train m'a remis une invitation pour dimanche soir.

**S**arah m'observa silencieusement durant un instant.

- Ah oui ? Et il sort d'où ce mec ? Il est mignon au moins ?

- Une question à la fois ! _rétorquai-je._

- Mais je veux savoir moi ! Je déteste qu'on titille ma curiosité de cette manière !

- Si tu savais…j'ai encore du mal à y croire…_soufflai-je._

**J**e soupirai.

- Eh bah alors ! Raconte ! _s'impatienta Sarah à l'affût._

**J**e me mis donc à lui parler du mystérieux jeune homme qui m'avait accosté dans le train, de son attitude, son style à la fois spécial et distingué, du charme qu'il dégageait et bien entendu, de l'enveloppe qu'il m'avait remise et que j'avais longtemps hésité à prendre. L'expression de Sarah passait de la stupeur à l'envie, elle buvait chacune de mes paroles comme s'il s'agissait d'un conte de fées. Ce n'en était pas un pour moi, pourtant le début y ressemblait étrangement.

- Oh my God…! _murmura-t-elle._

- Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais ainsi après ce qui t'es arrivé vendredi. _remarquai-je._

- Il m'apparaît très clairement que ton histoire n'a strictement rien à voir avec la mienne ! Ce silence qu'il y a eu entre vous, tout ce mystère…c'est de la séduction à l'état pure ! Pas comme l'autre idiot devant mon collège…

- N'importe quoi ! _rigolai-je._ Redescends de ton nuage, chérie ! Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas une espèce de pervers qui m'invite à une soirée échangiste ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Là, c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi ! _répliqua Sarah._

- De nos jours on ne sait jamais ! Les gens sont tellement tordus parfois !

**U**n ange passa, et nous fûmes prises d'un nouveau fou rire.

- Tu me la montres ton invitation ?

- Si tu veux. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apportera.

- Tu rigoles ? Avec ce seul bout de carton je peux te dire quel genre de mec se cache derrière ton inconnu !

- Si jamais c'est un mec ! _plaisantai-je._

- Tu as changé de bord toi ? _s'enquit ma sœur subitement perplexe._

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste qu'il fait un peu androgyne. C'est tout.

- Si ce n'est que ça…_dit-elle._ Bon ! Tu me la montres ou pas ?

**J**e rigolai puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre. Après avoir sorti l'enveloppe du tiroir, Sarah s'en empara quasi instantanément.

- Tu es invitée au Ritz ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours !

- Après avoir passé un week-end là-bas avec Riley, Ethan et les autres pour fêter notre diplôme, je peux te dire que j'en garde un souvenir assez particulier. _déclarai-je amusée_. Alors…qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Eh bien, si on prend en compte la possibilité qu'il n'ait pas fait cette invitation lui-même, on peut déjà dire qu'il a un goût plutôt classique et assez raffiné.

- Hum…

- Maintenant, après la courte description que tu m'as faite de lui, et compte tenu du lieu de rendez-vous, je dirais qu'il est sans doute…riche. Hum, oui, ou il est riche, ou alors il se fait passer pour tel ! _se moqua-t-elle sur la fin._

- Génial ! _m'exclamai-je clairement peu enthousiaste._

**J**e récupérai l'invitation des mains de ma sœur et m'apprêtai à la jeter dans la corbeille à papier quand cette dernière m'interrompit.

- Alors tu ne comptes pas y aller ? _s'enquit-elle surprise._

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir eu l'intention.

- Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit tu…

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça. _la coupai-je._ De toute façon, si j'y allais, il me faudrait partir demain matin au plus tard, et je viens à peine de défaire mes valises.

- Je rêve ! C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que je n'ai jamais entendue !

- C'est ma décision.

- Enfin je ne sais pas moi, vas-y au moins pour la fête !

- Je ne fais que ça depuis que j'ai eu mon diplôme en juillet dernier ! Une de plus ou de moins ne changera pas grand-chose à ma vie.

**S**arah poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste de toute façon !_ finit-elle par me lancer au visage._

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ! _rétorquai-je indignée._ Ce n'est qu'une invitation ! C'est toi qui en fais toute une montagne !

- Moi je n'ai pas la chance de passer mes week-ends au Ritz ou d'être invitée par un pur canon ! Toi, en revanche, tu l'es et tu t'en fiches éperdument ! Alors OUI, c'est égoïste !

**J**e considérai ma sœur un instant, déconcertée face à sa réaction si vive. Je regardai une fois de plus l'invitation et soupirai. Après tout, cette invitation n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée ?


End file.
